What Happens When you Bother Tails
by TaylortheHedgehog4348
Summary: What happens if you bother Tails...
1. Caakkee

**Random idea that popped into my head.. **

One day Tails was working in his workshop when Sonic came and asked.  
"Hey Tails can I have your last slice of cake?"  
"NO SONIC!" yelled Tails pulling out a wrench  
"AND DON'T ASK AGAIN OR I'LL USE THIS ON YOUR HEAD!"  
"Dude chill out I only asked, you don't have to go all evil on me."  
"Just go away Sonic."

So Sonic left and Big came running in...  
"TAILS I CAN'T FIND FROGGY ANYWHERE!"  
"HE IS ON YOUR HEAD LIKE ALWAYS NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
"OH THATS WHY I COULDN'T FIND HIM, THANKS TAILS!"  
So after that Big ran though the wall back to his house. After a while Tails heard a crash from his kitchen, followed by someone screaming.  
"WHO'S CAKE IS THIS!"  
Tails went running into his kitchen to find that Shadow had eaten his last slice of cake  
"SHADOW THAT WAS MINE AND YOU ATE IT!"  
"Yeah so?"  
"THAT WAS MINE AND I WAS SAVING IT FOR LATER!"  
"Well I ate it so now you can't eat it."  
"JUST GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"  
"Ok..."  
And so Shadow used chaos control to get out of there before Tails decided to throw his toaster at him. After that Tails went to get more cake and when he came back Silver and Knuckles were using Tails oven to cook pizza, so when Tails went into his kitchen to put the cake in the fridge he saw Silver and Knuckles and yelled.  
"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING IN MY HOUSE?"  
"We are just making pizza here beacuse my oven is broken."  
"Hey is that cake?" asked Knuckles  
"YES AND ITS MINE YOU NO TOUCHIE!"  
"Uh...ok..."  
"By the way Tails why is there a hole in your wall?"  
"Big ran into to it..."  
"HEY SILVER THE PIZZAS DONE!"  
"Stop yelling Knuckles there is no reason to."  
"Ok"  
"Well Tails we will be on our way now..."  
"GOOD BECAUSE PEOPLE JUST WONT LEAVE ME ALONE TODAY!"  
"Dude what is your problem today everyone who came here said you yelled at them  
"I told everyone yesterday not to bother me today and they did and I am working on a surprise for all of you so leave NOW."

So Silver and Knuckles left to go to who knows where and Tails just began to work on the surprise again when suddenly he heard someone outside. He listened for a while and it sounded like Sonic was battling Eggman again. Tails thought Sonic could probably be distracted by Eggman for a while, so that mean't Sonic wouldn't be bothering him for a while. Then Tails heard something coming from his kitchen again and when he got to the kitchen, there was no kitchen it was totally gone, except for the fridge. Tails looked around to see Eggman flying away in the wierd flying thing of his and Sonic starring at the fridge. When Sonic saw Tails he said  
"Hey Tails do you still have the cake?"  
"NO AND EVEN IF I DID YOU JUST DESTORYED MY KITCHEN NOW HELP ME REBUILD IT!"  
"Ok ok just don't go evil on me agian."

**Yeah i dunno where this idea came from but i hope you enjoyed it! now i got to go write chapter 2**


	2. Wrenches,Bokkun,and more cake

**Yays chapter 2 this is probably the last chapter because if i make more chapters it probably wont ever get done like my other story...Now on to the chapter!**

After Tails and Sonic got done rebuilding the kitchen Tails took the cake out of the fridge and started eating it, until he was interupted by Sonic  
"Tails can I have a piece?"  
"NO ITS MY CAKE!"  
"Ok dude I'm just going to go now..."  
"Wait Sonic I have something for you."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
After that was said Tails pulled out the same wrench from earlier and started hitting Sonic on the head with it.  
"OW TAILS STOP IT!"  
"NO I TOLD YOU NOT TO ASK AND YOU DID!"  
"OW OK I PROMISE I WONT ASK AGAIN! JUST STOP HITTING ME WITH A WRENCH!"  
"Ok."  
As soon as Tails stopped Sonic ran out of the kitchen to who knows where, while Tails went back to working on the surprise. He was almost done with it when his doorbell rang.  
"Finally someone doesn't come right on in, that was really getting annoying." Said Tails as he went to the he opened the door it was Bokkun.  
"What do you want Bokkun?"  
"I quit working for Eggman."  
"Why?"  
"The food there was bad and we always lost so I quit."  
"Let me guess you want to join our team."  
"Yeah!"  
"Go ask Sonic..."  
"Ok!"

And so Bokkun flew off to find Sonic

At Sonic's house

Sonic was just sitting on his couch watching tv when bokkun knocked at his door. When Sonic opened the door bokkun said  
"Hey Sonic can i join your team?"  
"Uh...why?"  
"Because I quit working for Eggman because the food was horrible and I was tired of working for him."  
"Uhhh...sure you can join.."  
"YAY!"  
And so bokkun flew off happy that he was on Sonic's team.

Back with Tails

After Bokkun flew off Tails went to go finish the hour later he was done, so he called everyone and told them to come everyone was there Tails brought out the turned out to be a plane with enough seats for everyone.  
"This is what you were working on all day..."Said Sonic  
"Yeah..."  
"I have three letters to say W O W."  
"Now whos up for some cake!"  
"Wait a second weren't you trying to keep us away from your cake?"  
"Yeah..."  
Then after that was said Tails ran into the kitchen and brought out a huge chocolate cake and said  
"Everyone gets one peice and if they ask for more...THEY FACE MY WRENCH!"

**THE END  
Yeah...just a random idea that came from nowhere...I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
